Queen Bees Members Profile
Queen Bees Members Profile: Queen Bees Facts Queen Bees (퀸비즈) consists of four members: Kiara, Cherry, HIVE and Kyungja. The group debuted on March 27th, 2019 under Aurora Entertainment with their title track, "POWERFUL". Queen Bees Official Fanclub Name: hONEy Queen Bees Official Colours: and Queen Bees Members Profiles: Kiara Kiara (키아라) Jwa Soo-ji (좌수지) KiJi (Kiara + Sooji), Ki-Ramyun (Kiara + Ramyun) Visual, Lead Vocalist, Main Dancer, Eldest November 14, 1999 Scorpio ♏︎ Seoul, South Korea 164cm (5'3") 47 kg (103 Ibs) A -She was born in Seoul, South Korea. -Kiara has one older sister named Jwa Siyeon. -Kiara was the fourth member to be revealed (publicly). -She can speak Korean, Japanese and basic Vietnamese. -She is also fluent in English so she is known as the translator of the group. -Kiara is called "Ki-Ramyun" because in a V Live, she told her fans that Shin Ramyun is her favourite ramen brand. Also because "Ki-Ra(myun)" sounds like Kiara. -Her Chinese zodiac sign is Rabbit. -According to Kyungja, Kiara has played the violin for four years, however, she doesn’t like playing it because she gets embarrassed. -Kiara's closest idol friends are Lunar's Destiny, Yawen and ex-member GeorgIE. -She is normally very shy and quiet. -HIVE says that despite her introverted personality, Kiara isn’t afraid to speak her mind at any time and is very straightforward. -Kiara has a female tabby cat called Belle. -Her favourite number is 4. -Kiara’s favourite colour is blue, specifically . -In their dorm, she is roommates with HIVE. -Regarding food, she can literally eat anything, but her all-time favourite dish is ramen. -Kiara’s ideal type: someone who takes care of her and has a sunny smile to brighten up her day. Show more about Kiara... Cherry Cherry (체리) Ban Chae-rin (반채린) Sweetchy (Sweet + Cherry), Rinny, Rin Vocalist, Lead Rapper, Lead Dancer, Face of the Group June 9, 2000 Gemini ♊︎ Incheon, South Korea 167cm (5'4") 46 kg (101 Ibs) B -She was born in Incheon, South Korea. -Cherry revealed that she had lived in the Philippines for one year (Stinging Queens Season 1 Episode 5: Get To Know Queen Bees). -She studied in the Philippines as an art major. -While in the Philippines, she became good friends with BOY5's Feng and Lunar's Lei. -Cherry is also close to BHHD's Daisuke because they practiced dancing together as trainees. -She was a student at Incheon High School. -Cherry is an only child. -She was the third member to be revealed (publicly). -Cherry’s nickname, Sweetchy, was made up by Kyungja during Kiara’s birthday V Live. -She has two dogs: one female Goldendoodle puppy named Bomi and one male Pomeranian named Yujin. Bomi lives in the dorm with the four girls. -She is fluent in Korean, Japanese and Tagalog. -Cherry’s Chinese zodiac sign is Dragon. -She can play the piano and the recorder. -Her favourite foods are spicy cheese tteokbokki and anything else Korean. She’s not the biggest fan of Western foods but will eat them if there’s nothing else. -Her favourite number is 7. -Cherry’s favourite colour is , which is why she loves sunset. -In their dorm, she is roommates with Kyungja. -She is the only early waker in the group. Everyone else are night owls. -She says she enjoys photography and takes interest in shooting vintage landscapes. -Fans say she looks a bit like ITZY's Chaeryeong. -Cherry says that she is most comfortable when she is with HIVE (Queen Bees Live Radio Interview). -Cherry’s ideal type: someone who is passionate in the things they do, loyal to the people they love and confident in being themself. Show more about Cherry... HIVE HIVE (하이브) Park Hyejoo (박혜주) Junki (sometimes Joonki), JooBoo (Hyejoo + Boo) Vocalist, Main Rapper, Lead Dancer, Leader October 21, 2000 Libra ♎︎ Daegu, South Korea 164cm (5'3") 44 kg (97 Ibs) B -HIVE was born in Daegu, South Korea. -She has two younger brothers, Hanyeul and Hyunshik. -HIVE was the first member to be revealed (publicly). -She can speak Korean, basic English and basic Chinese. -Her Chinese zodiac sign is Dragon. -She is very close with Next Step's soloist, Rania, who used to be her classmate. -HIVE is known as "Cray-Bee Leader" because she is the crazy leader of Queen Bees (Stinging Queens Season 1 Episode 5: Get To Know Queen Bees). -Pre-debut, she used to be an underground rap artist, where she developed her stage name, HIVE. After she heard that the new agency was holding auditions, she instantly signed up and got accepted as a trainee. -HIVE was the inspiration for the group's name. -She is known for her fast rapping and great memory skills. -She can play the drums and the saxophone. -HIVE is naturally ambidextrous. -HIVE really likes Japchae (stir-fried glass noodles). -She has no pets because her little brothers are allergic, but she has always wanted a dog named Puma. -Her favourite number is 5. -In their dorm, HIVE is roommates with Kiara. -She also really likes Filipino food because most dishes involve coconuts or mangoes, her two favourite fruits. -HIVE’s hobbies are skating, playing drums and dancing. -Her favourite colour is because she says it represents passion. -She is the founder of the Queen Bees chatroom. -HIVE’s ideal type: someone who is adventurous and daring so she can go on many trips with them. Show more about HIVE... Kyungja Kyungja (경자) Choi Kyungja (최경자) Kyuna Visual, Main Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Maknae April 18, 2001 Aquarius ♒︎ Seoul, South Korea 166cm (5'4") 45 kg (100 Ibs) O -Kyungja is from Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea. -She has one older sister (Choi Kinyah), one older brother (Choi Kiyoung) and one younger sister. -She is a student at Hanlim Multi Art School, in the department of Practical Dance. -She is a social butterfly who loves making friends with other idols. -She is close with BOY5's Sungho and Pai, ALLTIME's Tara, Lunar's Kang-Sa and ex-member Pri and BHHD's Koji. -She has a dog called Kimmy and a parrot named Candy. -Kyungja was the second member to be revealed (publicly). -She can speak Korean, English, basic Thai and basic Italian. -Her Chinese zodiac sign is Snake. -According to Cherry (V Live App), Kyungja is very teasing, mischievous and playful off camera but acts all innocent and kind to the other members on stage and in V Lives. -Her favourite food is fruit salad. -Kyungja’s favourite number is 18, because it is her birthdate. -Her favourite colour is because she likes the soft look to it. -In their dorm, she is roommates with Cherry. -Kyungja plays the electric guitar. -Her favourite Korean dishes are Beef Bulgogi and Gimbap. -Kyungja’s ideal type: she says she’d like someone who will cook for her and do things just to make her happy. She’d also like someone who is genuinely happy with her and truthful. Show more about Kyungja... Who is your Queen Bees bias? Kiara HIVE Cherry Kyungja Latest Korean comeback: Queen Bees (퀸비즈) "Flying High" Official MV Category:Alaska 27's Category:Queen Bees Category:Girl Groups Category:Fan-Made Groups Category:QBs Kiara Category:QBs Cherry Category:QBs HIVE Category:QBs Kyungja Category:Female groups Category:Profile Pages Category:Females Category:Korean Category:OCs Category:OCs Pages Category:Fanfiction Pages Category:Fanfiction